Une heure ici ou là
by Kalys Graymes
Summary: "Mais il y a ceci pour nous consoler : une heure ici ou là pendant laquelle notre vie, contre toute attente, s'épanouit et nous offre tout ce dont nous avons jamais rêvé" The Hours, Michael Cunningham, cité d'après Babelio. Au départ, j'avais envie d'offrir une chance de rédemption à Steve. C'est en train de devenir un peu plus que ça.
1. A path of wrath

J'ai écrit ça en écoutant, en boucle, Hirasawa Susumu – _Run_ , ce qui a beaucoup influencé le rythme et les images du premier paragraphe.

Je (ne) suis (pas si) désolée (que ça) pour les références pourries – enfin, les références sont cools, ce que j'en ai fait, en revanche…. ;)

* * *

La voiture filait sur l'autoroute. Les lumières d'Albuquerque clignotaient sur les genoux de Steve. Blanc, blanc, blanc. Une succession de flashs qui crépitaient sur l'écran tendu par la nuit. Ce n'était pas lui qui conduisait. Il se redressa et tendit sa bière vers le pare-brise, comme si son doudou illusoire allait l'empêcher de mourir. Ghost lui retourna un sourire radieux. Ses cheveux volaient au vent comme dans un mauvais film. Il conduisait avec classe et emphase, sur un circuit automobile qui menait droit vers l'Enfer. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ? » articula Steve sur un ton qu'il voulut énergique. Ghost n'entendit que le flot pâteux de l'alcool et sourit plus largement. « J'apprends à voler. Comme toi. C'est pas génial ? » Steve nota sa cuisse moulée dans le jean qui se contractait tandis qu'il appuyait sur la pédale, et la Thunder fit un bond en avant. Albuquerque s'éteignit dans le rétroviseur. Toutes les étoiles tombées au milieu du désert, et la nuit noire devant eux. La Thunder accéléra jusqu'à crever le ciel, après quoi ils se retrouvèrent dans un décor ocre et noir en deux dimensions, que les ténèbres anéantissaient hors du faisceau des phares. Sable, sable, sable.

Steve se rencogna dans son siège. Il était incapable de se souvenir comment il avait pu céder le volant à Ghost, qui savait plaquer des accords de guitares au milieu de virages en épingles, mais certainement pas négocier ces derniers. Ghost qui, selon le compteur, roulait à 100 miles à l'heure sur l'asphalte étalé dans la plaine comme la langue d'une lune folle.

« Arrête. On va se tuer, Ghost, arrête.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? »

Ghost continuait d'accélérer, et la mémoire à court terme de Steve vacillait. Il s'endormait et se réveillait dans un Nouveau Mexique toujours uniforme et jamais identique.

Ann pleurait. Ses sanglots l'assourdissaient. Il la gifla pour la faire taire.

Il ouvrit les yeux en sursaut, persuadé de s'être pissé dessus. Le fond de sa bière coulait encore entre ses cuisses. Ghost revenait de la station service où il avait payé l'essence, un paquet de chips à la main. Il le lui balança. Les néons ressemblaient à des dispositifs de sécurité, placés là pour les empêcher de fuir. Des miradors, qui rappelèrent à Steve les gyrophares qui hantaient ses cauchemars. Les premiers étaient apparus dès ses incartades de débutant, quand il vandalisait les distributeurs de boisson à coups de cintres. À l'époque, déjà, il jouait au rebelle tout en étant incapable d'en assumer les conséquences. Après, ses rêves avaient pris un tour plus sinistre. Les flics débarquaient tandis qu'Ann sanglotait, de dos, avec la trace des ongles de son mec incrustée dans le dos. Steve se rendait, coupable, et rassasié.

« Y'a un motel juste à côté. T'es d'accord pour qu'on s'arrête ? »

Ghost le porta presque jusqu'à la chambre. Steve ne savait plus s'il avait honte ou s'il était reconnaissant. Il aima les lumières blanches collées aux coursives, sur lesquelles s'agglutinaient les insectes nocturnes. Il regarda, fasciné, son compagnon déverrouiller la porte de l'oubli. Il se persuada qu'il maîtrisait le mouvement saccadé qui le mena vers le lit où il s'écroula dans son jean trempé, que Ghost retira avec prévenance.

Quand il se réveilla, Ghost croquait des chips à même le matelas. Dans l'obscurité, ce bruit avait quelque chose de décalé qui dérangea Steve. Il pensa un truc horrible, qu'il ne parvint pas à s'enlever de la tête : « mâche doucement, parce que tu mâches mes rêves ». Il eut envie d'arracher à son amant l'objet de son délit.

Son quoi ?

Steve enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller, autant pour échapper au bruit qu'à ses pensées embrouillées. Il avait violé Ann. Ce fait prouvait autant son hétérosexualité que sa connarditude. À compter de maintenant, il ne s'autoriserait plus la moindre pensée. Puisque les siennes tournaient entre auto-apitoiement et culpabilité, il valait mieux les annihiler.

Il tendit la main vers le sacro-saint pack de bières, qui n'était pas là parce qu'ils n'étaient pas chez eux. « Sérieux ? fit Ghost.

\- Quoi ? Je cherche de l'eau.

\- Elle coule du robinet.

\- Ouais, bah d'habitude, elle est au pied du lit.

\- Y'a jamais eu d'eau à cet endroit. Maintenant, si tu veux ce que je pense, tu dois d'abord me faire une promesse.

\- Ghost, putain, j'ai pas la patience, là.

\- Je nous emmène à Santa Fé et t'arrêtes l'alcool.

\- Tu plaisantes ? C'est à une heure de route !

\- Et ?

\- Et je vais pas arrêter la picole en une heure ! De toute manière, d'où tu conduis MA T-Bird ? Et tu penses que je veux quoi ? À part oublier ?

\- T'as raison. Conduis.

\- Merci. »

Ce mec était exaspérant. Putain d'exaspérant. Okay, non, Steve n'avait pas l'intention de tuer Ghost dans un accident de bagnole. Pas plus que d'arrêter de boire. Ghost le savait très bien. Ghost savait tout, et menait le jeu en fonction de ses desiderata.

« Va te faire foutre. »

Il ne répondit même pas. Se contenta de lâcher son sachet de chips au milieu du plumard, pour aller prendre une douche. Steve avait envie de le suivre pour continuer de l'abreuver de son ressentiment.

Sauf qu'il voyait Ghost se savonner comme il se serait lavé psychiquement. Ghost qui savait tout, Ghost qui s'escrimait à ressentir la même chose que lui, et il le haïssait, parce qu'à côté de lui il se sentait comme une merde, un connard égocentrique incapable d'envisager la souffrance d'autrui. Steve, il détruisait. Il savait découper méthodiquement l'étoffe qui le liait aux autres. Ghost recousait patiemment un tissu pourri depuis le départ, et Steve devenait dingue à force de constater qu'il persévérait à voir du bon en lui. Ghost roulait à cent miles à l'heure en pensant que quelqu'un de bien intentionné le sauverait.

Et puis qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, de lui parler de son penchant pour la bouteille ? Ghost ne s'était _jamais_ fendu du moindre commentaire sur ce que faisait ou ne faisait pas Steve Finn. Ce type était étranger à l'idée même de jugement. Il observait, et ressentait.

Il vint à l'idée de Steve que, peut-être, ce que ressentait Ghost le faisait horriblement souffrir. Peut-être qu'il avait tenté de lui faire comprendre que c'était trop, même pour lui. Que si Steve continuait de s'autodétruire, il l'emporterait avec lui. Ça lui fit une putain de révélation. Comme s'il s'était rincé le cerveau avec une eau limpide. Il fixait la porte entrouverte de la salle de bain, éprouvant à travers elle la présence de l'individu qui se tenait derrière, le visualisant mieux que s'il s'était trouvé en chair et en os juste devant lui. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Steve _voyait_ Ghost, et de réaliser qu'il l'avait plus traité comme une extension évidente de sa personne que comme son unique et meilleur ami lui porta un second coup. Quand avait-il cessé d'être le petit garçon candide, que les histoires de ce gamin malingre fascinaient ? Pas avec Ann, oh non. Bien avant. Il avait pensé que sa colère lui servait de carburant longtemps après qu'elle se soit muée en poison, et il avait cessé de prêter véritablement attention à ceux qui l'entouraient bien avant de précipiter Ann vers la mort.

Ghost émergea nu de la salle de bain et commença à s'habiller sans le regarder, mais sans l'ignorer non plus. Il n'était pas fâché. Il ne l'était jamais, et peut-être que Steve devait commencer à l'accepter. Peut-être qu'il devait commencer à se sentir reconnaissant, plutôt que furieux. « Je veux rentrer à Missing Mile, dit-il. Et je pense que tu devrais conduire. »


	2. Missing Mile

C'était la première fois depuis des semaines que Steve se retrouvait seul. La lumière du crépuscule filtrait à travers les stores baissés de la caravane, dans laquelle régnait un désordre indescriptible. Il manqua trébucher sur une vieille paire de grolles et sa main vint heurter le manche de sa guitare. La nostalgie qui l'étreignit manqua le faire pleurer. À ce moment, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour retrouver ses seize ans et leur insolente insouciance. Il s'emmerdait à mourir, mais une bière et un riff d'AC/DC lui donnaient des ailes. Il avait encore le loisir d'espérer se tirer un jour.

Steve s'assit sur son lit et regarda autour de lui. L'idée de passer la soirée seul avec lui-même dans ce taudis l'emplit d'angoisse. Jamais il ne parviendrait à se contenter d'écouter un bon skeud en contemplant les étoiles. Il se sentait agité, fiévreux, presque. Il essuya ses paumes moites sur son jean et chercha son paquet de clopes dans la poche de son blouson. Il en alluma une, se leva. Souleva des fringues, des disques poussiéreux et un peu collants, une assiette sale, en quête d'un cendrier qu'il ne trouva pas. Il ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta sur le marchepied. L'air frais le fit frissonner. Se massant le visage d'une main, il alla fouler l'herbe déjà humide.

* * *

Des câbles électriques zébraient le ciel rose tels une partition vide. Les mélodies qu'il n'avait pas écrites s'étaient envolées et avaient fini par boucher l'horizon. Steve regarda en direction de la T-Bird. Des canettes oubliées jonchaient la pénombre. Cailloux inutiles déposés là par un Petit Poucet alcoolique qui tournait en rond sans s'en apercevoir. Foutu pour foutu… Il ficha sa cigarette entre ses lèvres et attrapa ses clefs de voiture. Il s'installa derrière le volant avec le sentiment aussi déplacé que satisfaisant de se tenir au seuil d'une nouvelle vie. Démarrer le moteur lui avait toujours donné cette impression. Prendre la route, c'était, toujours, s'autoriser la possibilité de la suivre jusqu'au bout.

* * *

À l'If Sacré, les premiers fêtards se mêlaient aux raisonnables qui terminaient l'apéro. La plupart squattait la « terrasse » (le trottoir, en fait), profitant des derniers rayons de ce soleil de fin d'été qui nimbait la ville. Personne ne fit attention à Steve, qui se sentit comme un vieux à qui les jeunes ont confisqué « son » bar. Heureusement, c'était toujours Terry derrière le comptoir, avec sa gueule de corbeau agonisant et ses grosses bagues. Il l'accueillit d'un « Hé, Finn, ça fait un bail » plus observateur qu'enthousiaste qui lui convint parfaitement. Steve se coula sur un tabouret et Terry lui servit sa pinte de blonde habituelle. Un morceau sirupeux de Blutengel s'écoulait des enceintes. Steve ne comprenait pas comment sa génération, qui avait porté aux nues Bauhaus et Joy Division, avait pu céder la place à cette horde de baby-vampires goinfrés au sucre. « Ben ouais mais faut venir jouer, les gars, remarqua Terry comme s'il avait pu lire dans ses pensées (plus probablement parce qu'il avait intercepté son expression dégoûtée). Les jeunes n'ont plus de modèles.

\- Parce qu'ils sont trop cons pour aller en chercher. Ils croient tout savoir, qu'est-ce que tu veux y faire ?

Terry consulta sa montre.

\- Vingt heures. Un peu tôt pour jouer la complainte avinée du vieux con, tu crois pas ?

\- Excuse-moi ? Sérieusement, tu veux pas mettre un vrai disque ?

\- Et faire fuir mes clients ? Nan. T'auras ton Bowie quand la deuxième vague sera arrivée.

\- Je _hais_ Bowie. »

Terry secoua la tête d'une manière qui rasséréna parfaitement Steve. Il pouvait encore passer pour un _jeune_ con.

(*)

Six heures et deux concerts plus tard, Steve s'accrochait à sa bière comme si c'était elle qui allait l'empêcher de tomber, et pas l'inverse. Il ne se souvenait pas si les groupes avaient été bons. D'anciens potes étaient arrivés, avec qui il n'avait rien partagé, si ce n'est l'ivresse. Il n'en attendait pas moins.

Il ne sut pas trop comment il se retrouvait dehors. Il se rappelait que quelqu'un aurait dû l'empêcher de prendre le volant, mais puisque personne n'en avait rien fait… Il grilla une clope sur le trottoir désert, ébloui par les réverbères qui dardaient leur clarté sur des emplacements vides, en attente d'une star ou d'un coupable. Puis il s'encastra sur le siège de sa bagnole et, plissant les yeux, prit le chemin de chez Ghost. Cette fois, pas de nouveau départ. Juste le bitume qui se déroulait infiniment entre lui et sa destination, qu'il ralliait à vitesse modérée, inquiet, pour une fois, de se foutre en l'air. Il glissait d'une flaque de lumière à l'autre. Au clignotement hystérique des derniers jours s'était substituée la continuité surnaturelle d'un couloir de la mort.

Les ténèbres fondirent sur lui à la sortie du bourg et après avoir pesté que la nuit était décidément bien sombre, il s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié d'allumer ses phares. Il se gara devant chez Ghost – chez sa grand-mère, précisément – et émergea dans un nuage de fumée.

* * *

La moustiquaire et la porte étaient entrouvertes et une petite lampe brillait derrière. Steve tituba jusqu'à la cuisine. Ghost, armé d'une manique, tirait du four un plateau de cookies. « Pourquoi tu laisses ouvert ? demanda Steve. Tu crois que les moustiques bouffent pas les médiums ?

\- Non. En revanche, je savais que tu viendrais. Et te connaissant, j'ai supposé que tu aurais faim.

\- Eh bah t'as tout faux, parce que j'ai _soif_.

\- J'ai fait du thé », rétorqua Ghost.

Steve soupira.

(*)

Il émergea très tard, à en juger par la lumière qui filtrait par les rideaux que Ghost avait obligeamment tirés. Tout seul dans le lit de la chambre d'amis. Il avait beau ne pas se souvenir s'être endormi, se réveiller seul après avoir partagé sa couche durant des semaines lui fit une sensation bizarre. Il se redressa tant bien que mal, les yeux à moitié collés, et faillit renoncer à se lever, mais il pressentait qu'il ne se rendormirait pas.

Ghost lisait dans le salon. « Ça va ?

\- Ouais. Pourquoi t'as pas dormi avec moi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Ghost ferma brièvement les yeux et sourit.

\- Parce que tu pues, Steve Finn. Depuis combien de temps t'as pas pris de douche ?

\- Tu sais ça mieux que moi. T'as du café ?

\- Dans la cuisine. »

(*)

Ses souvenirs ressemblaient à ces citations tronquées auxquelles les points de suspension apportent une nouvelle cohérence. Il ne pouvait pas vérifier si leurs sens initial n'avait pas été modifié par ces raccords hâtifs de la mémoire. Points de suspension, ponts suspendus.

Il avait pris une douche et but deux tasses de thé. À présent, il fumait une clope sur la coursive qui bordait la maison. Il se sentait mieux, tout en doutant, finalement, que revenir ait été une bonne idée. Pour lui, tout du moins. Ghost s'était fondu dans le décor, tel une gargouille qui reprend sa place une fois la nuit achevée. L'air de rien, comme si les cauchemars n'étaient pas réels. Steve le lui avait souhaité. Il ne se reniait pas. Mais il doutait de plus en plus que cette vie soit pour lui. Jamais il ne se contenterait de ça. Des tisanes et du bien-être tranquille d'un soir d'été. _Parce que c'est toi, parce que t'es là, je n'ai plus peur du dimanche soir_. Ça n'avait jamais été vraiment lui. Il ne savait pas comment survivre à l'aube sans Ghost. Ça ne signifiait pas qu'elle ait cessé de lui faire mal. D'où les souvenirs en pointillés, l'identité consciemment effilochée à la pointe du couteau. Steve n'oubliait jamais la gueule béante de la nuit qui patientait au bord du ciel.

(*)

Ghost ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. C'était tellement dur, de conserver ce masque de bienveillance que même les esprits ne perçaient pas. _Parce que c'est toi, parce que t'es là, j'ai_ _toujours_ _peur du dimanche soir_. Avant Steve, Ghost croyait que la vie se résumait au chant des oiseaux et aux blés qui se balancent dans le couchant. Protégé, choyé, il avait envisagé la vie comme une série de ricochets qui vous bénéficient si vous la voyez du bon côté. En un sens, il avait eu raison. La peine appelle la douleur, qui appelle le tourment. Mais le bonheur invite le regret. La nostalgie n'est pas dévolue aux pessimistes. Steve avait invoqué la souffrance par ses actes et son négativisme, mais il ne l'avait pas _souhaitée_. Plus Ghost entendait de voix, plus il étouffait dans la nasse de tragédies qu'elles lui dictaient.

(*)

Un silence hantait leur mémoire. Un fantôme se balançait dans le creux de leurs souvenirs déchirés, quelque chose qui expliquait le néant au-dessus duquel le doute avait bâti son royaume. Steve pensait aux kilomètres auxquels il avait livré sa mémoire. Ghost cherchait le carrefour où ils avaient croisé le diable. _A missing mile_ , aux bords duquel achoppaient leurs vies.

Quand Steve rentra dans la maison, il marcha droit sur Ghost. Ça faisait belle lurette que ce dernier avait quitté le canapé pour faire les cents pas dans le salon, et Steve le chopa au milieu d'un aller-retour entre le piano et la table basse. Il passa un bras autour de son cou, saisit sa nuque et l'attira contre lui. Il l'embrassa _à la française_. Il le surplombait d'une demi-tête, et Ghost sentit sa salive couler au fond de sa gorge. Il saisit ses hanches pour l'enserrer, et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux cueillir ses lèvres. Les doigts de son amant crochèrent dans ses cheveux. Ghost sentit l'érection de Steve contre la sienne et raffermit son étreinte.

* * *

Ils ne firent pas l'amour. Leur frustration ouvrait un gouffre sous leurs pieds et ils se tenaient l'un à l'autre pour y tomber ensemble. Il y avait dans cet abîme une force colossale, quelque chose qui faisait battre le cœur plus fort, non de panique mais d'exaltation. Les larmes sur leurs joues donnaient à leur étreinte un goût de sel, promesse d'un océan dont le grondement enflait dans leurs oreilles. Pas une rédemption – Steve n'était pas prêt pour ça. Mais dans ce bruit blanc qui l'assourdissait et la chaleur qui l'entourait, il sentait que gisaient les secondes manquantes qui donneraient un sens à sa vie.


End file.
